Ceiling fans typically represent a dynamic load of about 25 to 100 pounds. The most common form of support currently utilized is the electrical junction box that had been modified to accommodate increased loading not customarily imposed on the box. The box, in-turn, can be secured to the underside of a joist or other available mounting surface at the installation site. Where a suitable mounting surface is not available at the contemplated site of installation, a commercially available inter-joist hanger is customarily utilized for supporting the junction box.